Ecstasy
by envyme13
Summary: Short story about what happens when Dean accidentally tries the infamous Drug. Very Humorous. Poor Sammy has to deal with his brother in this crazy mode. Hilarious! R
1. Candy

**_Rated M- Mature Content and Language_**

_(Adult Humor)_

_*I do not own any of the supernatural characters _

_I just love borrowing them for my amusement._

Ecstasy

_What would Dean be like on this powerful mind altering drug?_

"Hey there sexy!" A pretty brunette yells running up to Dean. The Winchester boys are in Las Vegas, Nevada at a Casino/Club. They just finished a case involving a haunted hotel, and it's Valentines day.

Sam rolls his eyes, "I'm going to the bathroom. Don't do anything stupid," he says to his brother walking away.

"Why hello there Sweetheart," he says to her. She smiles at him pleasantly.

"Want some candy?" The brunette asks him putting up a glass bowl filled with heart shaped candies that look like sweet tarts. Her outfit is cupid themed, she's cute.

"Sure, I'd love to," he grabs two and pops them in his mouth. They sure tasted odd.

"Thank-you," He says to the girl thinking that's the worst tasting candy he's ever tasted.

His brother returns, "I'm sort of beat, Can we go?"

Dean shakes his head," Are you kidding the night is young and its Valentine's day. I need some loving tonight. _And I sure as hell don't want it from you._ Let's have one more drink."

"Candy?" The brunette asks Sam. He shakes his head and tells her no thanks as the boys head towards the bar.

Half an hour later Dean is feeling pretty darn happy.

He starts doing weird things with his hands as if trying to say something to his brother but instead smiles and laughs hysterically.

"Are you okay?' Sam asks him worried.

"I am abso-effing lutely great!" Dean shouts jumping up cheerfully.

He grabs his brother's face and stares into his eyes intently. "Sammy, _I love you_."

The bartender coughs awkwardly, and Sam looks around embarrassed and shoves his brother's hands away from his face.

Dean becomes distracted by the shiny lights on the dance floor and runs away to go play with the Dj booth's lights, Sam follows after him.

"This is the prettiest thing I have ever seen!" Dean screams caressing the revolving neon light as if it were a puppy.

"I'm sorry," Sam says to the Dj who's staring at Dean as if he were insane.

The bartender passes, "Keep your boyfriend under control."

Dean begins to laugh maniacally. "Boyfriend! Did you hear that Sammy?"

Sam rolls his eyes," Yeah, Dean." But his brother doesn't hear him because he's run off on the dance floor.

Dean begins dancing disco style to a rock song, and some girls begin to follow his lead. He starts caressing a blond girls hair and sniffs it. Sam stares at him in awe as the two strangers begin to make-out.

"This can't be happening," Sam says to himself.

The brunette with the candy reappears and asks Sam if he wants some Candy.

"I already told you , No," he says to her rudely. She starts to walk away and he calls her back, "Wait, What kind of candy is that?" His eyes intently on his brother who's touching everyone he sees as he dances as if his life depended on it.

"They're ravers, Duh!" The girl yells smiling like an overly excited child.

"Ecstasy! You gave my brother E!" He screams. The music is so loud she barely hears him.

She nods her smile unfazed. "Yeah, and you owe me $40 dollars."

Dean is a top a table and is beginning to take his shirt off, he's doing some type of strip show with two random girls. "I feel so fucking awesome!" He's yelling.

Sam shoves two twenties into her bowl quickly then proceeds to get his brother.

"Hey Sammy, Join us!"

"No, Dean come on. We have to go!"

"Please don't take Dean away!" The girls yell and begin dancing on Sam.

Dean becomes distracted by a girl wearing a flashy dress and runs to chase after her while Sam has no way of getting away.

"Your so shiny!" He says to her as he caresses the back of her dress.

She screams. "Freak, Stop touching me!"

Two bouncers grab Dean and drag him towards the door as he screams like a baby, "The party isn't over. I don't want to leave!"

Outside Dean is singing old 80's songs to himself when Sam finds him.

"Sammy!" He yells excitedly.

"Let's go back to the motel Dean"

"Hell no!" He says to Sam as he starts doing the electric slide and singing the song to himself."_You gotta know it it's electric. Boogie woogie, woogie! Now you can't hold it. It's electric. Boogie woogie, woogie! But you know it's there, Yeah here there everywhere. I've got to move, I'm going on a party ride I've got to groove, groove, groove, And from this music I just can't hide_."

"DEAN! Listen to me!" Sam yells grabbing his brother by the shoulders. Dean looks at him intently and slightly amused. "Your on ecstasy!"

"Really?" Dean asks him looking very confused. Sam nods and Dean starts to howl with laughter.

Sam begins to shake his head in frustration as he watches his brother chew his cheeks. "Let's go get you a straw," He says.

Sam walks ahead as his brother follows behind dancing and singing to himself."Lesson be learned. Never take candy from a stranger," he mumbles shaking his head with impatience.

"I can fly Sammy!" Dean yells to his brother as he puts out his arms as if they were wings and runs past him like a 5 year old child...

* * *

**Facts**

Ecstasy is a very powerful drug and I am not encouraging anyone to try it. It contains highly potent drugs and chemicals and is knows as a hallucinogen.

Side effects Include- Feeling like your powerful. An extreme high. A sense of complete happiness. And a desire to touch and feel everything because your senses are extremely heightened. The drug is very damaging to your brain and you can overdose with one pill.

Luckily, Dean had a high tolerance, he chews on his cheek becuase to him it feels good at that moment, and he _needs_ to do something to keep himself busy if hes not singing or dancing.. **Hope you enjoyed and please leave some reviews!**


	2. Authors Note:Continuation Idea?

**Authors Note:**

After not much consideration, considering I enjoyed writing this story I have decided to extend this story a bit more, not sure where it's heading but the effects of ecstasy do last about ten hours. Depending on how your body reacts to it, and the pills of course. Considering this is Dean's first time, I want to make his first trip last awhile. Let's see what other crazy adventures he leads himself and his brother into!

Give me time as I work on the next chapter, and consider reading my other Supernatural stories.

I was thinking of heading it somewhere towards the direction of the movie Hangover, let's see if I could compete.

**Post some reviews and ideas for me please.**


End file.
